Bound By Blood
by IAmPhoenix
Summary: All I had was a photograph with an address scribbled on the back. Joshua Uley 620 Rolling Brook Lane La Push, Washington 98350 Savannah La Rose was ready to start over in La Push...but would La Push be ready for her and her secrets?


**A/N: I know it's been a long time since I've written anything...to make a long story short, my house was broken into, my computer with all of my stories was stolen. I plan on finishing the ones I've started, but those are my babies and I'm still sad that all my hard work is gone so I can't focus on them right now. It's too painful. Anywho before I cry...this is a Seth/OC story. The rest of the pairings are canon. It takes place the summer after Breaking Dawn. Read, review, favorite, follow and all that other good stuff. **

**PS: The remaining chapters will be longer.**

****Savannah's POV****

All I had was a photograph with an address scribbled on the back.

Joshua Uley

620 Rolling Brook Lane

La Push, Washington 98350

I flipped the picture back over and stared down at it. I wasn't even sure which of these guys was supposed to be Joshua. They all resembled each other. Tall, tan, gorgeous. I shook my head. I wasn't supposed to look at them that way. They were family. They were all I had left in this world. I didn't exactly know where La Push was or how long it would take me to get there, but my mother had always told me that if I found myself alone in this world that I should go there. I still remember the last thing she said to me, the last time she reminded me about La Push. 'Home is the place where when you have to go there, they have to take you in'. That was a year ago. That was the last time I saw my mother. The next day I realized that I was alone in the world. Well, almost. I still had Sienna.

I slipped my arms through the straps on my backpack and shoved my feet into my purple Vans. I cringed slightly as my toes hit the tips of the shoes. They were too small six months ago, yet here I was six months later still wearing them. I had no choice really. All the money mother had left me with was gone. Rent, food and paying Ernestine, the landlady, not to turn us in to child services was more expensive than I'd thought it would be. I was certain that $30,000 would last me for a few years but man was I wrong. I had gone through most of it in the first three months. It wasn't until I was down to my last $5,000 that I decided to find Joshua Uley. To go home as my mother had instructed me. Now, I had much less than $5,000, hell I'd kill to have that much right now. All I had was $547, the clothes on my back and a pair of shorts and a hoodie in my backpack.

"Are you sure you're not going?" I asked Sienna one last time.

"Why should I?" she snapped. "They never bothered to come looking for us, so why should we go looking for them?"

I looked at my twin and shrugged. "Suit yourself." I bent down and gave her a quick hug, she didn't hug me back. "The bus leaves at eleven thirty if you change your mind. I'll save you a seat."

"Don't bother." she replied, flopping down on the sofa. She propped her feet up on the table and leaned back, closing her eyes. "You'll be back. They'll send you away just like they did mom. I can't even believe you fell for all that home is where the heart is bullshit. As soon as they find out who and what you are, they're going to send you away."

I let out a heavy sigh. I wasn't in the mood to argue with her. We had been arguing nonstop for the past three days. Sienna refused to go to La Push with me and couldn't fathom why I'd want to go to a place we'd never been to be with people that didn't care to see if we were even still alive. I was convinced that nobody in La Push knew of our existence. How could they? Mom had left home when she was fifteen and hadn't been back since. That was twenty five years ago. And they hadn't exactly made her leave, she'd volunteered to go. She didn't want to cause her family more pain and embarrassment than she already had. I took one last look at my sister before dropping three crumpled twenty dollar bills into her lap. I knew she didn't need them but I felt better knowing she'd have them. Somehow Sienna had always managed to make do without mom's money. Part of me felt selfish that she was in the world fending for herself while I depended on mom's money but another part of me, maybe a bigger part felt like she was being an idiot and that we should accept whatever help is given for as long as we can.

"You have your ID?" Sienna asked as I made my way to the door.

I pointed to my backpack. "My whole life is in this thing."

"Savvy," she mumbled, finally opening her eyes. She hadn't called me Savvy in forever. Since before mom had left. "Be careful."

I ran back over to the sofa and flopped down next to her. I stared at her for a brief moment before throwing my arms around her and pulling her into a tight embrace. For the first time in four years, I was going to be away from my twin. That frightened me. I gave Sienna one last pleading look, but she just leaned her head back and closed her eyes. She was always so damn stubborn. I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and left. If I stayed any longer, I'd lose my nerve.

I wiped my sweaty palms down my jeans as I waited my turn in line. I wasn't sure if this was going to work, but I had to try. If all else failed, I'd hitchhike my way to Washington.

"Next." the portly ticket man standing behind the counter.

I stepped up to the counter. "One-" I paused and cleared my throat to stop my voice from cracking. "One ticket to La Push, Washington please."

The man quickly typed my destination into the computer. "We don't go there." He replied dryly.

Oh hell. What was I going to do now? Think Savannah. Think. I chewed on my bottom lip like I always did when I was nervous.

"You're holding up the line kid." The man snapped, wiping his sweaty red face with a dirty light blue handkerchief. he squinted his beady little eyes at me. "Are you even old enough to be travelling alone?"

"I'm 18." I retorted trying to make myself sound more grown up than I really was. The truth was, as weird as it may sound, I didn't know how old I really was, but I knew that I at least looked 18. "How close can you get me to La Push?"

He stared at me for a moment before refocusing his gaze on the computer screen. "Port Angeles. It's about an hour and a half away. I'm sure a pretty young lady like you could manage to find transportation the rest of the way there. Hell, I'd drive you myself if I knew my wife wouldn't give me hell about not coming home tonight." He licked his lips and stared hungrily at me.

I resisted the urge to puke. Just a few minutes ago, he was questioning my age and now he was coming on to me, still unsure of my age. It was way beyond gross. "How much for the ticket? One-way."

"Seventy-one fifty." He replied, never taking his eyes off of me.

"Disgusting." I mumbled, pulling four twenty dollar bills from my pocket. I slid them across the counter and waited as he printed out my ticket. He stamped something on the back of it then scribbled something beneath the stamp with his pen. I quickly snatched the ticket from his hand and hurried to the boarding area. It wasn't until I was seated comfortably inside the bus terminal that I realized that he'd written his name and phone number on the bottom of the ticket. I wanted to barf. I peeled that portion of the ticket off and wrapped my gum in it before chucking it in the trash.

Every time someone new entered the terminal, I looked up hoping it'd be Sienna, but it never was. Before I knew it they were calling for boarding. I slowly boarded the bus, sitting three rows from the back, saving her a seat just as I'd promised. She didn't show up. I don't know why I'd even expected her to. I leaned my head against the cool window as the bus rolled away from the station. I wasn't sure what was lying ahead of me, but I was almost certain that it was better than what I was leaving behind. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep just as the sky opened up cried all over Oregon.

****Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters. I do however own all OC characters which at this point are Savannah, Sienna and the portly ticket guy.**


End file.
